Phantom Girl
History Tinya Wazzo was the daughter of Winema Wazzo, the Bgztlian Ambassador to the United Planets, and regularly chafed under her mother's obsession with running her life for her. One day, she was helping her mother at a conference, which included the official unveiling of the Legion of Super-Heroes (at that point composed of just the three founders), when, in a rush, she phased through the decorative UP globe rather than go around it and spotted something wrong. Thus, when Saturn Girl scanned the room, she picked up on this, giving time for Cosmic Boy and Live Wire to get rid of it before the blast went off. She then tagged along while they searched for the culprits and saved Saturn Girl's life and, along with Triad, was immediately inducted onto the team. When she met Ultra Boy, the two were instantly mutually smitten, but their romance was tumultuous, with Tinya's mother - already angered by her entry into the Legion - dead set against it, until Tinya was apparently killed by Daxamite White Triangle terrorists, who burned her to death with their heat vision in the invulnerable Ultra Boy's arms. However, that was not the end for Tinya. Shortly afterward, Jo (Ultra Boy) began having painful seizures, and, eventually, Apparition emerged from his body - although now permanently phased and with only Jo and her mother able to see her. Nonetheless, she played a small but critical part in freeing the Legion from the Emerald Eye's control, after it had corrupted Shrinking Violet. She accidentally freed Saturn Girl by phasing through her (with the side-benefit that Imra could now see her), and Imra managed to influence the others enough until Violet panicked, causing the Eye to send half the Legionnaires (including Imra, Tinya and Jo) back in time to the late 20th Century, and take Violet far away through space. While stranded in the past, she encountered a psychic using a Bgztllian touchstone - a red stone that aided the Bgztllians' phasing, which encounter ended with her now visible to all, and able to disrupt machinery and electronics when phasing through them. Then, when Phase of the L.E.G.I.O.N. came to find the touchstone - hers - it was discovered that Phase was also Tinya Wazzo! The two involuntarily merged, and Tinya became the dominant personality in the resulting body, gaining a physical form once more. Through hypnotic regression, it was found that Tinya was half-Carggite, and that she should have had the Carggite ability to triplicate, but, unbeknownst to Tinya's mother, who hadn't known that Tinya's father was a Carggite and was only expecting one child, Tinya's father had stolen her other two bodies as newborns and sold them to the Luck Lords to pay offhis gambling debts. Phase, lost in time, was one of these. The fate of her third body remains unknown. Blight Ultra Boy and Apparition remained extremely close in the following months, rarely being seen without the other by their side. Eventually, Tinya decided to make a point of going on a Legion mission without Jo, to prove to herself as much as to him that they could survive apart. This led to her, Brainiac 5.1, Cosmic Boy and Monstress being stranded far from Earth as, while they were away, the Blight used the Stargate network to take over the planet, shutting the door behind them. Brainiac would later comment that he wasn't sure which was worse - the month-long slog back to Earth, or Apparition's I-want-my-Ultra-Boy tantrums." When they finally arrived back, they crashed to Earth as the Legion Outpost exploded behind them, and found Chameleon, the sole remaining uncaptured/unBlighted Legionnaire. Together with XS and Saturn Girl, who managed to escape, they found a way to defeat the Blight, while Tinya herself managed to convince Ultra Boy to throw off his Blighting. Lost? Shortly afterward, the Blight's damage to the Stargate network led half the team to be thrown through a Rift in space to a "Second Galaxy." Just as Ultra Boy was about to go nuts at the thought of never seeing Tinya again, she seemed to appear from the floor. However, this was actually a telepathic illusion on Saturn Girl's part, who "played" Tinya in an attempt to keep Ultra Boy sane. When her deception was discovered, Jo Nah initially ignored Imra, then they ended up passionately kissing. Confused, they broke off and were awkward around each other until returning home. Baby Meanwhile, the real Apparition was present at the official disbanding of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the wake of the Rift disaster by United Planets President "Leland McCauley" (who, in reality, had been replaced by Ra's Al Ghul). There, Invisible Kid noticed she was pregnant, and she begged him not to tell her mother, now UP Vice-President, which he reluctantly agreed to do. She lived with her mother for several months thereafter, until her mother, having discovered Tinya was pregnant, became overbearing, whereupon she fled to Rimbor, Ultra Boy's homeworld. There, she met Timber Wolf, who helped and protected her. The news of the Lost Legionnaires return would trigger her labour, and the baby was born successfully, in spite of an attempt by three mercenaries - hired by her mother to recover her and the baby - to kill her for ease of transport while taking the baby. They then stole the mercenaries' tickets back to Earth, whereupon Timber Wolf went with her. On the ship, it became obvious that Cub, as the baby became known, was growing abnormally fast - and displaying the powers of both his parents. They were then stranded for a time when they were knocked out of warp space by the Robotican battle fleet, and it was discovered that the "engine" was in fact a living creature in significant pain. Estrangement Reunited with the Legion, she also reconciled with Ultra Boy, but their marriage came under strain after the extended separation, as she discovered a letter to Imra mentioning Jo's kiss with her, even as he and Imra realised that their kiss was borne purely out of confusion, and he misunderstood her relationship with Timber Wolf. In addition, Cub continued to age rapidly, reaching an apparent age of six years old after an experiment designed to retard his aging backfired. The tensions had not been resolved when the reality reconstructed itself. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Intangibility': Ability to phase through solid objects. *'Carggite duplication': Ability to split into three. Two of her bodies were separated at birth. She has found one, Phase. The third duplicate is still gone. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Gothic Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Fatale femme league Category:Teenagers Category:Action Heroes/Heroines